Android 18
Android 18 is a minor antagonist turned supporting protagonist and Krillin's wife from the Dragon Ball ''series. Background Originally an ordinary human by the name of Lazuli, Android 18 is one half of a pair of a notorious delinquent duo alongside her younger twin brother, Lapis. The pair would have the unfortunate fate of crossing the maniacal Dr. Gero’s path while on his search for test subjects for his artificial human experiments. Lapis and Lazuli were then captured, killed and rebuilt as cyborgs by Dr. Gero, using a combination of their original human physiology as a base, adding in machinery for various weapon and combat systems, cybernetically-enhanced parts and the rest of her body now being biomechanical as to allow her to be fused with Cell at the cellular level. Lazuli ultimately ended up being transformed into Artificial Human 18, the eighteenth creation in this line of experiments. However, before being unleashed upon the world, disaster had befallen the Z-Warriors; Goku had died due to a heart disease, leaving none strong enough to truly oppose the new Android threat. With their amazing strength and retained delinquent nature, 18 and her younger brother, 17, unleashed havoc upon the earth and used it as their personal playground, doing, going, killing and/or destroying anyone or anything on a mere whim. In this future timeline, Son Gohan and Trunks Brief were the only ones capable of opposing them after most of the Z-Warriors had been mercilessly slaughtered, but ultimately fail. In their final stand against the Artificial Humans, Gohan was killed and Trunks escaped to the past with newfound power to warn the Z-warriors of the eventual threat. In this new timeline created by Future Trunks’ interference, the Androids are once again unleashed upon the Earth and proceed to wreak havoc - this time joined by Androids 16, 19, 20 (Dr. Gero) and a version of Cell from an alternate future. After encountering the Z-Warriors in several instances and building up somewhat of a bond with Krillin, 18 is absorbed by Cell to reach his Perfect Form as Gero had intended. She’s eventually regurgitated during the final battle, and with Cell defeated, Krillin decides to make a wish to Shenron to return her to being fully human, but this wish cannot be granted. Shenron instead removes the self-destruct devices capable of wiping out planets from their bodies. Sometime later, Krillin and 18 somehow hooked up, got married and had a healthy daughter by the name of Marron. They live a happy life of caring for their daughter, squabbling over money and spending time training and hanging out with Goku and friends. Powers & Abilities * '''Ki Blast': A small blast of (non-ki) energy that’s fired at the opponent. It can be fired and used in a variety of ways such as charging it up for more speed and power or being fired as a very slow moving projectile. ** Rolling Bullet: An evasive maneuver where the user flies away while spinning firing ki blasts around them all the while in an effort to stop pursuers and cancel out incoming attacks. * Energy Attack: 18 fires a beam of energy many times more powerful than a simple ki blast ** Super Energy Blast: The same technique but at maximum output. ** High-Pressure Energy Wave: 18 charges a yellow ball of energy in her hand and fires a beam of energy. *** Energy Cannon: A variation of the above technique but fired with both hands for more power. Has a stronger version called Super Energy Cannon. * Explosive Wave: 18 releases a destructive burst of energy in all directions from her body * Destructo Disc: Krillin’s signature technique. It’s an extremely powerful buzzsaw made of ki that can be guided by the user. 18 is capable of launching several of them in rapid succession or using them for melee attacks by making them hover above her hands. ** Double Destructo Disc: 18 fires two Destructo Discs at once and has them target the opponent from opposite sides for a pincer attack. * Finger Beam: 18 shoots a bunch of thin lasers from her index finger. * Photon Strike: 18 charges up her energy and fires a barrage of powerful yellow energy waves ** Dead End Rain: Future 18’s version of the attack, where it’s fired over a wide area instead of just at the opponent * Power Blitz: 18 forms a pink energy sphere in her hand and then fires a somewhat narrow beam of energy from it. ** Infinity Bullet: A continuous, rapid-fire version of the above technique that fires balls of energy rather than beams. *** Quick Blast: The same attack, it features less projectiles with higher power. * Energy Jet: 18 fires a ki blast along the ground towards the target. ** Flash Beam: A stronger version of the aforementioned technique * Energy Mine: 18 fires a number of concentrated energy spheres around the target, which she then detonates to inflict massive damage. * 2x Photon Buster: 18 generates two purple spheres of energy in the palms of her hands and brings them together to fire a massive laser at the opponent. * Photon Rain: A variation of infinity energy bullet where 18 knocks the opponent to the ground then fires a ton of purple energy spheres, each one being larger than the last. 18 then finishes by launching a massive energy sphere. * Super Electric Strike: 18 generates green electricity between her hands and fires off two powerful arching blasts at the opponent. * Sadistic 18: '''18 rushes at her opponent and punches them into the air, flies into the air and elbows them in the face and follows up with a roundhouse kick to the arm with the intention of breaking it. She then sweep kicks them, grabs them by the leg, throws them into the ground, where she appears beside them and kicks them in the stomach. She finishes the technique off by shooting them with a finger beam. ** '''Arm Breaker: '''18 swings her leg at the enemy’s arm, breaking it. ** '''Buster Swing: '''18 grabs the enemy by the leg and then tosses them * '''So That’s How it Has to Be!: Android 18 performs a right knee strike on the enemy’s stomach before striking their head with a palm strike to the side of their head. * Back Dash: 18 quickly dashes away from her foe. * Deadly Dance: 18 generates energy spheres over her hands and attacks the opponent with a series of punches and kick that knocks them into the air. * Flying Head Grab: A flying headbutt attack used in the Butoden series * Flying Hip Attack: 18 jumps into the air, coming down at a 45 degree angle and hitting the opponent with her hip. * Graceful Orbit: Android 18 performs a crescent kick followed by a low spin kick * Graceful Revolution: Android 18 performs a low spin kick * Infinity Hold: Android 18 attacks the enemy and then flips them down in the ground * Meteo Bloody Drive: A desperation attack used when 18 is getting low on health. * Meteor Crash: An attack stolen from Goku. 18 rushes at her opponent and side kicks them up into the air. She then flies up and roundhouse punches the opponent away before flying and reappearing behind them to elbow them in the stomach as they turn around. She finishes the attack with a punching and kicking barrage and kicks them up into the air before kneeing them in their back and Double Axe Handle punching them down to the ground, inflicting a high amount of damage. * Power Strike: 18 kicks the opponent into the air then punches and kicks them back down. * Savage Combo: A powerful kick combo * Slap Attack: 18 backhands the opponent and goes into a slapping frenzy before eventually slapping them away. * Triangular Kick: Android 18 hops at the enemy and then performs a 45 degree angle kick. * Violence Hold: An attack used by 18 in Super Dragonball Z. * Afterimage Technique: 18 uses her speed to leave an image of herself behind to either escape or catch the enemy off guard. * Flight: The technique by which 18 is able to fly. Her flight is granted via a device in her body. * Android Barrier: 18 creates a spherical barrier of energy around her that serves as a powerful shield, defends against projectiles and damages things that come into contact with it. * Energy Absorption: 18 can absorb various things through machines in the palms of her hands either through contact or sucking them in like a vacuum from nearby ** Drain Charge: 18 absorbs energy and ki by sticking her hands out and sucking them in. ** Super Drain: 18 grabs an opponent and drains their stamina. ** Hyper Drain: 18 grabs an opponent and drains both their ki/energy and stamina. * Power Regen Kiss: 18 blows at a kiss at her opponent which stuns them. * Destructo Missiles: 18 launches three missiles out of her back which then home in on the target and detonate on contact. Feats Strength * In the Android Saga broke Super Saiyan Vegeta’s arm casually. * Punches are strong enough to hurt Vegeta, Super Saiyan Goten and Trunks. * Punches and kicks were strong enough to damage Super Saiyan Vegeta. * Kicked away a suppressed Super Saiyan Blue Goku’s Kamehameha. * Strong enough to indent Super Saiyan Vegeta into a wall. * Broke Lovely Love Ribrianne's fist. Speed * Much, much faster than people like Goku in the Namek saga. (Citation Needed) * Fast enough to catch a punch from Vegeta in Super Saiyan form, who in terms of speed is faster than light. * Casually avoided a blast from Future Trunks. * Faster than Super Saiyan Vegeta. * Easily dodged blasts from Super Saiyan Vegeta. * Fast enough to react and dodge a point blank blast from Vegeta. Durability * Tanked blows from Super Saiyan Vegeta as well as Super Saiyan Trunks. * Tanked blows from Future Gohan. * '''Non-Canon: '''Tanked blows from Bio Broly who is strong enough to indent Super Saiyan Trunks and Goten. * Trunks’s sword was not able to cut through Android 18. * Tanked punches from the greatest warrior in the world, Mr. Satan. * Tanked a blast from the Mighty Mask (aka Super Saiyan Goten and Trunks in disguise). Skill * Dominated Earth in alternate timeline. * '''Non-Canon: '''Helped Goku defeat Super 17. * '''Non-Canon: '''Fought against Bio Broly and while she managed to score a few good hits on him she eventually lost. * Technically “defeated” the Mighty Mask (Android 18 would have seemingly beaten Trunks and Goten if they hadn’t given up). * Withstood love making with Krillin. * Defeated and eliminated Sorrel (seemingly), Shosa (w/Krillin), Tupper, Cocotte, Brianne de Chateau, & Viara(w/Android 17) in the Tournament of Power. Feats * 18 tends to overestimate her odds against some of her opponents, being somewhat cocky at times, though that has lessened a bit over the years. * Will do anything for a large amount of money. Category:Female Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Shueisha Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Completed Profiles Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Toei Category:Funimation Category:Seductress